Prior technologies do not provide HTTP session persistence. Accordingly, when a single HTTP session is initiated by a blade in a network traffic manager, other blades within a network traffic manager will not be able to determine if that HTTP session is a new session or a currently active session. As a result, prior technologies lack effective techniques to aggregate statistics related to a HTTP session.